


Ride Me like a Motorcycle

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Yuri rides Otabek's dick.





	

[this is all ur fault] Yuri stabbed at his phone furiously. His thighs _ached_ , not just the growing pains he had most days lately but a steady muscle ache that could only be the result of last night’s activities. [where r u]

[On my morning run. I’m bringing breakfast.] Otabek replied promptly.

As if on command, Yuri’s stomach grumpled. “Uuuugh,” he whined, rolling over carefully. His body kept growing in odd bursts and his stupid limbs were getting ridiculously long. He’d elbowed himself in the face more than once over the last few months because his body was just not doing what it was supposed to, the traitor, and not just on the ice. 

Yuri bumped his knee twice while taking a shower, which he blamed on the hotel bathroom’s weird layout. His phone beeped just when he stepped out of the shower, so Yuri went to open the door with just a towel around his hips. Otabek’s face stayed calm as usual, but his eyes darkened noticeably at the sight. 

Waiting barely long enough for Otabek to put the food down and take his jacket off, Yuri pushed him against the wall, going straight for a kiss. He didn’t need to go up on his tiptoes much anymore to do this, one of the few good things about these growth spurts. The extra height wasn’t worth the annoyance of having basically to start over with his skating, but then again he didn’t think anything could balance that frustration. 

Otabek whirled them around, pressing Yuri against the wall with his weight. Groaning, Yuri kissed him harder, tongues battling for dominance. They made their way towards the bed, pulling off clothes as they went. Yuri stumbled over one of Otabek’s boots, but they were close enough to the bed that he didn’t try to catch himself, trusting Otabek not to squish him flat. As expected, Otabek turned them enough to have Yuri land half on top of him, which Yuri took advantage off to kiss him again, one knee pushing between Otabek’s thighs. Taking him up on that challenge, Otabek rolled them over, pinning Yuri down. 

Teeth sinking into Otabek’s lower lip, Yuri pushed back as much as he could with his smaller frame. Otabek never treated him as if he were weak or fragile, which he appreciated, sort of. It sucked that he could never win these wrestling matches, but it would have sucked a lot more if Otabek had let him win on purpose. 

Otabek’s fingers digging into his hair made Yuri gasp and release Otabek’s lip. Yuri groaned, nails digging into Otabek’s bare shoulders, adding to the scratch marks already there from last night.

“Ride me,” Otabek murmured, nosing at the skin of Yuri’s throat. 

“You just want me to do all the work,” Yuri grumbled, but he couldn’t exactly hide the flush of heat that went through him at the suggestion. Stupid fair skin. Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid Otabek and his stupid big dick. 

Stupid, stupid, STUPID big dick. Yuri winced, holding on to Otabek’s shoulders for balance. Maybe he should have let Otabek prepare him just a bit more thoroughly, but he was impatient and wanted that dick inside him now, even if it was stupid big. “Your dick is stupid,” he told Otabek through clenched teeth. 

“Uh huh,” Otabek agreed, rubbing Yuri’s thighs and hips to help him relax. 

Waiting for his body to adjust was the worst tease imaginable and it nearly drove Yuri crazy. Kissing Otabek helped just a little, and Otabek’s fingers on his dick, stroking him slowly, helped a little more. Soon enough, Yuri raised his hips experimentally, then sank back down slowly. That drew a little moan out of Otabek, the sound surprisingly cute. Grinning, Yuri did it again, only to be rewarded with a louder moan. 

Yuri was soon bouncing on Otabek’s big dick with abandon, cursing up a storm. It just felt so good, Otabek’s thick, hard dick filling him just right, that he couldn’t help but yell and gasp and scream about it. The usually stoic Otabek was equally loud, a constant stream of moans escaping his lips, each sound turning Yuri on more. The way he could just make Otabek lose it like that was one of Yuri’s favourite things about doing it this way, though Otabek pinning him down and fucking him into the mattress was just as hot, even if Otabek didn’t make quite as much sound that way. 

Otabek sat up suddenly enough that Yuri nearly lost his balance. Cursing his stupid, traitorous body that only did what he wanted half the time, Yuri clutched at Otabek’s shoulders to avoid toppling over, but Otabek had his own plans. He licked at Yuri’s left nipple, making him gasp, before biting down on it suddenly. 

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed again, a sudden flush of heat rushing through his body. 

Lips curling up in just the lightest hint of a smirk, Otabek took advantage of Yuri’s distraction and rolled them over. Yuri blinked up at Otabek, startled, but spread his legs eagerly enough. Otabek pushed back into him and Yuri groaned, hips rising up to meet him - if anything, it felt even better like this, Otabek’s unusually large dick hitting his prostate just right. Cursing Otabek’s stupid dick and stupid muscles and stupid face, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and his legs around Otabek’s hips, holding on as Otabek fucked him hard and deep, pounding him into the mattress. 

It didn’t take at all long for Yuri to come after that. Otabek didn’t even need to touch his dick and if anyone ever found out how easy it was for Yuri to come untouched, Yuri would probably have to kill them, but he trusted Otabek not to tell anyone ever. Otabek lasted a while longer, but Yuri was content to cling tight, his ankles hooked together over the small of Otabek’s back while Otabek pounded away steadily, rhythm slowly breaking up to culminate into a few rough, shuddering thrusts. 

Another thing Yuri wouldn’t have admitted a year ago was just how much he enjoyed cuddling after sex. Hot and sweaty, curled up against Otabek’s side with his head resting on Otabek’s shoulder, he felt content, not even angry at anything. “Your dick’s still stupid,” he grumbled without any heat to it. He liked Otabek’s dick and he liked Otabek, and at some point he’d probably feel okay saying that shit out loud too. Probably.


End file.
